


Cops and Robbers

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Minor Character Death, sheriff!Gabriel, would be cool if it were longer but sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: For the charges against you to be dropped you agree to two things. One: to volunteer at the station, and two: to go on a date with the sheriff. But when things go awry, you end up falling in love... and headfirst into a murder investigation.





	1. Cops and Robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Gabriel and attempt to flirt your way out of criminal charges
> 
> Words: 300+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaaaallly short. Next chapters are longer

“So you’re telling me that my wallet magically found its way into your hands?” The sheriff asked you.

You leaned back in the interview room’s chair and shrugged. “Your words, not mine, pal.” You shot him a sarcastic smile, the officer returning the favour. “I’d like to speak with my lawyer.”

The man across from you scoffed. “You don’t have a lawyer.”

“I’m entitled to one.” You replied, giving the blonde cop your best ‘I’m innocent’ look.

“Y/N… can I call you Y/N?”

“No.”

“Y/N, you’ve been charged with theft, as well as resisting arrest.” The sheriff explained. “So if I were you, I’d 'fess up and get a lighter charge.”

“If I were you, I’d loosen the cuffs a little…” You leaned over the table to get a better look at the officer’s chest. “…Sheriff Novak. Unless you’re into this kind of stuff.” You teased.

You were usually an expert at reading people, learning their tells to slide out of sticky situations, but his golden eyes were difficult to fully understand. The corners of Novak’s mouth turned upwards and he broke into a grin. “Cheeky. You know what, I’ll drop the charges.”

“You’ll what?!” You asked. He was up to something, cops never just dropped charges that quickly. It usually took a lot more foreplay.

“Ah ah ah! I need something in return.” Sheriff Novak grinned.

“Like what, my first born child?”

“Like a date.”

You laughed before realising he was being serious. “You’re kidding.”

Novak raised his hands up in defence. “Nope. One date and you’re free to walk.”

You pretended to mull it over. “Fine. When will this date be, Novak?”

“Call me Gabriel.” The sheriff told you. “And I’ll come get you at seven.”

You watched Gabriel as he got up from the other end of the table and strode out the interview room. “Uh… Gabriel? I’m still handcuffed to a freaking table over here! Novak? NOVAK!” The door clicked behind him. You slumped down. “Fucking asshole.”

At least he was a cute asshole that looked good in a uniform.


	2. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin working at the station, doing your best to work with the detectives- and to ignore your feelings for Gabriel. However, things take a turn for the worse.
> 
> Warning: Minor character death

It was supposed to be just another job. Another grab and go, an easy tactic you’d used before.

You’d spotted your target while walking down the street. Nobody else was around, so nobody would notice.

He had earbuds in and was focused on his phone, focusing on picking a song to listen to. He walked at a steady pace, but paid you no attention. You weren’t focused on his face, just on the slight bulge in his back pocket.

Your hand dipped into his pocket, carefully drawing out his wallet, and almost getting distracted by his ass. You mentally slapped yourself, focusing on getting away.

When you were far enough, the temptation was too much. You opened the wallet. A few bills were stuffed in there. Score. A gift-card to a candy store, a debit card that wasn’t of use to you, and an ID.

Your eyes looked over it and your heart dropped. Gabriel Novak. You’d just stolen the sheriff’s wallet.

Gabriel, now satisfied with the song on his phone, slid the device into his back pocket, stopping when he noticed something missing.

Before you could stash the wallet away, the man turned to face you. “Hey!”

You bolted, tucking the wallet into your jacket pocket. The sheriff was catching up, caramel hair getting blown out of place by the wind, golden eyes locked on you.

Cutting through the park, Novak tackled you onto the grass. His elbow pressed into your back as he took what was “rightfully” his.

And now? Now you were on a date with the guy. Gabriel sat in civvies across from you, digging his spoon into a mountain of frozen yogurt. “You gonna finish that?”

You moved your dessert a little closer to yourself, and answered with your own question. “So we finish this uh… date, and I’m free to go, right?”

Gabriel poked at the paper bowl with his spoon. “Well, it’s not that simple. You’ll need to do some work around the office, some public service stuff to clean your slate.” He explained. “You finish all those hours, you’re clear.”

Great. More time in a building with Sheriff Novak and his posse. “And what would this involve?” You asked with a fake smile.

“Fetching coffees, doing some filing work-”

“So unpaid intern.”

Gabriel shifted his weight in his seat. “Kinda, yeah.” You sat in silence, finishing up the frozen yogurt, until Gabe spoke again. “Your file didn’t have an address. Where do I walk you back to?”

“I got a motel room-”

“Motel room?” Gabriel scoffed. “Jesus, Y/N. You know, I’ve got a spare room if you want to bunk with me. Or we could just share a bed-”

“Just the room will be fine, Sheriff.” You replied hastily. This felt like a trap, but Gabriel seemed sincere. Well, whatever dump he lived in was better than a motel with thin walls.

 

* * *

 

Your first day at the station wasn’t as horrible as you expected. Everyone was friendly-

Well, almost everyone. After going on a coffee run, you were handing the orders out. A double shot of espresso for one of the top detectives.

Lucifer took the paper cup and glared at you. “I trust you didn’t do anything… illegal.”

You scoffed. “Of course, Lucifer. I stole the tip jar from the coffee place and used it to buy extra doughnuts.”

Everyone around you laughed, but Lucifer just strengthened his glare. “Watch your mouth, thief.” He sent an angry look to Gabriel, then without a word, stormed back to his desk.

“What’s his problem?” You asked the sheriff. “He’s acting like I murdered the queen of England or something.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Lucifer- well, he doesn’t exactly trust my judgement. Doesn’t think I should have let you off the hook this easily.” Gabe looked over at you, noticing how your eyes fell to the floor. “Come on, don’t let him get to you. He’s probably just bitter that I got this job instead of him.”

“Mm. Now HIM in a sheriff uniform-”

“Hey! I rock this uniform and you know it.”

“Oh, but I’m sure you’d look better without it on.” You purred.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, inching slightly closer, but not close enough. “Oh?”

“Flirt on your own time, thank you!” Lucifer piped up from across the room.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and backed up, the mood suddenly shattered. “Another time, maybe. Alright people, let’s get to work.”

 

* * *

 

“All I’m saying is SOMEBODY is stealing from us! Remember that drug bust money from last week? Half of it is gone!” The scruffy detective retold. “And I think I know who did it.”

Gabriel was pulling his jacket on and half listening to the story. “Metatron, we can’t just throw around accusations.”

You couldn’t help but listen to the conversation, pretending to be looking through some B&E reports, getting as close as you could to Novak’s office.

“I have evidence!” Metatron cried.

The sheriff put his hat on and sighed. “Then write a report up.”

“But-”

“I’ve got patrol tonight, I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

“BUT-”

“But nothing. If you want me to deal with this, get that report on my desk by tomorrow morning.” Gabriel cut his associate off.

Metatron gritted his teeth but barged out and stormed towards his desk. “Damn thief…” The detective narrowly missed colliding with you.

Gabriel walked out of his office and found you, still pretending to be occupied. “Heard yelling in there. Everything alright?” You asked.

Novak gave you a fake smile. “Everything’s fine. Look, I won’t be home until late. There’s leftover Thai food in the fridge if you get hungry.”

“Of course. I’ve just got a few things to do then I’m outta here.” You replied casually.

The station house was slowly emptying, detectives leaving for the night. Metatron was still at his computer, tapping furiously at his keyboard.

Gabriel found him there the next morning, slumped face-down at his desk. “Pull an all-nighter?” He chuckled. No response. “Helloooo, wakey-wakey…”

Fearing the worst, the sheriff reached over to the detective’s wrist and took his pulse. Nothing. Metatron’s skin was cold to the touch.

Cautiously, Gabriel moved Metatron in an upright position. Unseeing eyes were frozen and staring forwards, dried blood caked his shirt. His throat had been sliced open in one clean gesture.


	3. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the investigation continues, you try to do some detective work of your own.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of death, murder, blood, etc.

It was slightly ironic that the police department was under investigation. Gabriel might have laughed about it, had one of his colleagues not just been stabbed.

Sheriff Novak was put in charge of the case. It had been suggested that another station house handle it, but Gabriel didn’t budge.

Metatron’s corpse was now sitting on a metal table in the office of the coroner, Raphael. Foul play was obvious, but they needed as much evidence as they could get.

“You seem tense, Gabriel.” You commented when Gabriel was pacing his office.

“Of course I’m tense, a co-worker was murdered and the security footage shows nothing! It’s all been wiped!” Gabriel cried out. “Any footage of the killer is gone.”

You sighed. “Yikes, this cop business is harder than it seems. Anything I can do?"Helping a police officer was never a priority for you but Gabriel was… different.

Novak shook his head. "I’m sorry, Y/N. Interns can’t work cases this big.”

“Alright, but if you do need an opinion of someone who’s been behind bars, you know where to find me.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m just saying, the last person to see Metatron alive doesn’t have an alibi.” Lucifer told Gabriel.

Gabe let out a slight laugh. “You can’t think Y/N did this.”

“Metatron was going on about a thief! Who do we know that’s a thief? Your pet intern!” the detective argued.

“Drop it, Nick.” Gabriel barked, using Lucifer’s first name, a trick he knew would get his employee to shut his mouth. “I trust Y/N. But if we can’t get any more evidence… I’ll interview them.”

You stood by the door, just out of view, a little shocked. You were listening in again. Did Gabriel really think you could do this?

 

* * *

 

“Metatron wasn’t the nicest, but he was a good detective. It’s a pity to see him here, but I can’t say I’m not satisfied to be putting his organs into plastic containers.” Raphael told you and Gabriel.

“Um… okay.” Gabe said. “So, cause of death?”

“He was stabbed.”

“Why thank you, Raph. That wasn’t obvious at all.”

Raphael rolled her eyes. “Can I continue? He was stabbed in the external jugular with a blade, around five inches long.”

“Only five inches, huh?” Gabriel joked.

You snorted and Raphael shot you a dirty look.

“A man is dead and you’re making dick jokes. Of course.” Raphael muttered. “Metatron bled to death around twelve AM. Anything else you need to know is in here.” She turned to you pushed some files into your hands.

“Thanks.” You grumbled.

“I have a question. Why date somebody like Gabriel?” Raphael asked.

Your face grew redder than a firetruck. “Oh he’s not my-”

“We’re not-” Gabriel hastily flubbed.

“No, not dating.”

“Nope…”

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Then please stop staring at each other while I’m trying to talk about a corpse.”

 

* * *

 

“Y/N, please take a seat.” Gabriel said, pulling a chair out for himself.

You looked around the interview room, and sat in the spot you’d been where Gabriel had first interrogated you. “You think I did this.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. You knew he suspected you.

“No, I-” He started.

“Cut the crap, Gabriel! I heard you talking with Lucifer. You think I moved up from lifting wallets, something I stopped doing, to killing a man in cold blood? I barely knew the guy!” You ranted.

Gabriel looked like he didn’t want to do this any more than you did. “Just routine questions. Please answer them.”

You glared at him, the trust between you crumbling. “Fine.” You spat.

“Where were you from about eleven PM to one AM?”

“At your place, binge watching The Librarians.” You recalled. “Alone.” You added.

“Can anyone confirm this?” Gabe asked.

You wanted to say that he could. “No.” You answered, eyes falling to the ground. “Nobody but Metatron saw me leave here.”

“There’s no security footage to prove your innocence, this is gonna be difficult.” Gabriel sighed.

You frowned. “Wait, you said the footage was destroyed, right? And the only way to get to it is to open a locked door?”

“Yes…”

“I can’t pick locks, I don’t break and enter, I’m a pickpocket- was a pickpocket.” You said. “There’s no way I got rid of that footage.”

A knock on the door made Gabriel turn his head. “Sir?”

“Not right now, Gadreel.” Gabriel muttered.

Gadreel nodded but didn’t leave. “We found Crowley. Thought you’d want to know.”

“Crowley?” You asked.

“A loan shark we’ve been after for years.” Gabriel explained, rising to his feet. “I think that’s all the questions I have for you, Y/N. Thanks.”

Gadreel led Gabriel away and you followed a few steps behind. A couple officers were holding back a short but well dressed man in a dark suit.

“Get your bloody paws off me, you morons!” Crowley yelled. “This suit costs more than you earn in a year!”

You watched, slightly amused as they carried him through the bullpen. But as he passed by Lucifer’s desk-

“You.” The loan shark growled, glaring at the detective.

“Take him to the holding cells, please.” Lucifer said calmly, though you could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“No, no! I want my money, you have no right-” Crowley rambled on as he was dragged away.

They knew each other, you realised. But how? And why? Time to investigate your own little case, you decided.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel flipped through crime scene photos for the millionth time. He stopped at the picture of Metatron’s lifeless body, lying in his deck chair.

“External jugular…” Gabriel muttered. That vein usually let out a lot more blood than what was found at the scene of the crime. In fact, the only blood seemed to be on Metatron and his clothes. No weapon was found anywhere near the station house so…

“Metatron wasn’t killed here.” Gabriel realised.

 

* * *

 

It was easy to walk on by undetected. Nobody paid attention to you, the intern, unless they wanted a coffee.

“You must be Fergus.” You said, stopping outside Crowley’s cell.

He glared at you. “Crowley.”

“Ah, of course. I’ve got a few questions.”

Crowley looked you up and down. “You’re not a cop. What do you want?”

“To ask you questions, I thought I made that clear.” You sassed. “No, I’m not a cop. But I’m trying to help someone. So, answer my questions and I’ll see what I can do about getting you out of here.”

He scoffed. “And I should trust you because?”

“Because I was in the same position as you, and I got out of it. You give me what I want, and I’ll be able to talk your way out of here.” You said, pacing just outside his cell.

Crowley’s eyes tracked your movements as if he were analyzing you to the finest detail, trying to confirm your story. His glare strengthened. “Fine.”

“Awesome. So, how do you know Lucifer?” You inquired.

“Ruddy git owes me money. He’s been late on payments for ages.” The loan shark muttered.

“Money for what?”

The man got up and strutted up to the bars. “You’re a curious one, dove. But why should I tell you everything?”

“Because you don’t, and I start screaming. I’m on good terms with most people here.” You explain, a gleam in your eye. “Who are they going to believe? Their intern friend, trying to mend their ways? Or the greasy loan shark, who’s probably done things that will make your mother faint?”

You turned back to face Crowley. “I’d talk if I were you.”

Crowley smirked. “Well played. Your good gentleman in blue has a gambling problem. Problem is, he never knows when to stop, and spends more than he earns.”

You nodded. “And you had an agreement?”

“Yes. He won’t sick his men after me and I’ll give him some extra time. He did say he would pay me back in full what he owed.”

“When?”

“I’d say about four days ago.”

Right before the murder.

 

* * *

 

“Y/N,” Gabriel sighed, approaching you. “You’re under arrest.”

It was seemingly out of nowhere, right in the middle of the station.

You tried stammering out an answer as your hands were forced behind your back. “Gabriel, I-”

“That’s Sheriff Novak to you!” Gabriel exclaimed. Metal cuffs bit into your skin, they’d surely leave a mark later. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law.”

Despite the shock of what was happening, you smirked. “Well, I can think of a few things…”

Gabriel didn’t return the smile. “Please don’t make this any more difficult for me.”

You were lead from the building into the back of the sheriff’s car. The situation was familiar, but this time it was all too different. This time there was Gabriel, who wouldn’t even meet your gaze in the rear-view mirror.


	4. Guilt and Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a close as the murder is solved

“Gabriel, we need to talk.” You said, running up to the sheriff.

“Y/N, Metatron wasn’t killed here.” Gabriel said.

“I know. I might know where he was. I also know who was stealing from you.” You explained. You told Gabriel the name.

The sheriff’s eyes widened in shock. “What?!”

“Yeah! He owed Crowley money. Lots of it.” You told him.

Gabriel started to put pieces together. “So Metatron figures out who the thief is and decides to confront him.”

“But the thief had already left.” You said. “So Metatron goes to his house and blam! Gets murdered there.”

“Y/N, we can’t blindly accuse him!” Gabriel said.

“It’s not blind! And the murder weapon might be there, Gabriel, trust me!” You pleaded. Gabriel knew you were right, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“We’ll go check it out,” Gabriel said. “But we need a lead.”

“Well, if he thinks you’ve arrested me, he might run off to get rid of remaining evidence.” You explained. “We follow whoever flees.”

“Ready to create a diversion?” Gabriel asked.

You chuckled. “I’ve got diversions down to a science.”

 

* * *

 

“Y/N,” Gabriel sighed, approaching you. “You’re under arrest.”

It was seemingly out of nowhere, right in the middle of the police station.

You tried stammering out an answer as your hands were forced behind your back. “Gabriel, I-”

“That’s Sheriff Novak to you!” Gabriel exclaimed. Metal cuffs bit into your skin, they’d surely leave a mark later. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law.”

Despite the shock of what was happening, you smirked. “Well, I can think of a few things…”  
  
Gabriel didn’t return the smile. “Please don’t make this any more difficult for me.”  
  
You were lead from the building into the back of the sheriff’s car. The situation was familiar, but this time it was all too different. This time there was Gabriel, who wouldn’t even meet your gaze in the rear-view mirror.

Gabriel kept his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel, mouth shut tight. But the corners of his mouth soon twitched up into a smile. Finally, he let out a laugh.  
  
“You got pretty handsy back there.” You chuckled.  
  
The sheriff glanced back at you. “Hey, I was just trying to sell it.”  
  
Gabriel pulled the car over, walking over to the back where you were sitting. He opened the squad car door and unlocked your handcuffs. “I guess all those years of drama club finally paid off.”  
  
You snorted. “You were a theatre kid?”  
  
Gabe placed his hand over his heart, faking offense. “I was, and still am, an amazing actor.”  
  
He got back into the front, you sitting next to him in the passenger side. “Never sat in the front of a cop car before.”  
  
“Well, let’s hope that’s the only place you’ll sit in a cop car from now on,“ Gabriel said. “Now, if my hunch is right-”  
  
“If your hunch is right, the real killer will be rushing off to the actual scene of the crime to dispose of any leftover evidence.” You finished.  
  
You waited a few minutes, parked inside an alleyway, lying in wait. Sure enough, a figure got into their car and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
Gabriel frowned. “I know that car…”  
  
“Do you know where its owner lives?” You asked.  
  
The sheriff sighed. “Unfortunately, yes.”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel took a breath, collecting himself before he knocked on the door. He wasn’t surprised by who opened it but still wasn’t ready to see that man. “Nick.”

  
“Gabriel?” Lucifer’s blue eyes darted between you and the sheriff. “What’s going on?”  
  
“You were in a rush to get home.” Gabriel stated. “Everything alright?”  
  
“Fine, just wasn’t feeling well.” Lucifer muttered.  
  
You glanced inside, catching sight of a mop, taking in a breath and almost gagging at the sharp stench of cleaning liquid.  
  
“Fuck,” You coughed. “If you’re so sick, why clean up?” You asked.  
  
“I- I-” Lucifer stammered

“Where were you the night of Metatron’s murder?” Gabriel asked.  
  
The reply was short. “At home.”  
  
Gabriel took another step forward. “Metatron was murdered elsewhere by someone who worked for me. Someone with a gambling problem.”  
  
Lucifer’s eyes looked panicked, like those of a cornered animal. Without another word, he pushed the sheriff to the side and took off running.  
  
Gabriel’s head hit the corner of the mailbox by Lucifer’s door. “Y/N, I’m fine!“ Gabe insisted, clutching his bleeding forehead as you stepped towards him. “Just get Lucifer!“  
  
You nodded and took off. Your feet hit the pavement at an increasing pace as you chased after Lucifer. The detective was fast, but you had experience. You could usually outrun the cops.  
  
Lucifer was right in front of you now, panting but not giving up. You jumped forwards, tackling the suspect at his waist. He hit the sidewalk hard, grimacing at the pain. Foot pressed against his back, you kept him in place.

“Nick Morningstar,” Gabriel panted, catching up to you and handcuffing the colleague he once trusted. “You’re under arrest for the murder of Metatron Curtis.”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel walked out the interrogation room, fingers drumming against the side of his leg.

You leaned against a wall outside, two paper cups in hand. “Hey.” You said, a sympathetic smile on your face.

“Hey.” Gabe replied.

“I got you a coffee,” You told him, raising the drink. “Extra sugar. Just the way you like it.”

He took it, nodding towards his office. You followed him in and took a seat as he close the door behind you.

“Did he confess?” You asked.

Gabriel sat behind his desk, raising his feet up on the table. “Didn’t have much of a choice. They found the murder weapon hidden in his house with his prints on it. It took a while but…” Gabriel sighed. Lucifer was an old friend. It was hard to do this, but necessary. “Lucifer dug himself into a hole. Owed a loan shark money but had nowhere to get it. Nowhere but here.”

“When everyone’s favourite ex-thief shows up, that’s when he struck, yeah? Tried to pin it on me?” You added.

Gabriel nodded. “Exactly. Metatron figured it out, confronted Lucifer at his house, and was stabbed in the heat of the moment with a kitchen knife. Lucifer dumped the body here and wiped the security footage.”

You put the coffee on his desk. “Don’t beat yourself up about this. You’re just doing your job.”

Gabe nodded. “But I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I’m sure you could’ve.”

“Nope. You’re a part of this team now, whether you like it or not. We need you.” Gabriel smiled. “I need you.”

You bit your lip. “About that… What are we?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you took me out on a date for starters.” You explained. “And we’ve sort of been flirting. I just couldn’t tell if it actually meant something.”

“I like you, Y/N. If you want to be more serious, then that’s what I want. If you want to forget it all and just be friends, then that’s fine by me.” Gabriel said, taking one of your hands in his.

“You’d date a criminal?” You asked.

“You’re not a criminal.”

“I was a criminal.”

“Not anymore you’re not.” Gabriel said. “I like you for who you are now, not who you were.”

You laughed. “You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah, and you love it.” Gabe replied, grinning. “Oh! I almost forgot.” He passed you over a couple papers.

“What’s this?” You asked.

“Call it a one minute anniversary gift. Read it.”

You looked over the paper, heart racing as you took in the information. You had to re-read them just to make sure you weren’t wrong about this. “Civilian consultant?”

“Bingo!” Gabriel said. “You were doing well with the intern thing, and I convinced a few people you turned over a new leaf.”

“Gabriel I…” You tried to speak but you couldn’t find the right words. “This is great! Thank you!”

“Stay on the good side of the law and it’ll all work out.” Gabriel assured you. “To us.” He added, lifting up his coffee.

“To us.” You echoed, raising yours. You took a sip then set the cup down. “Do I get a badge?”

“Don’t push it.”


End file.
